Children of the Future
| image= | tag= | author=Christopher Jones | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=September 22nd, 1999 | update=September 22nd, 1999 | current_status= }} Children of the Future is written by Christopher Jones and was published online on September 22nd, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot A virus has swept out of the United States and killed a large proportion of the population of the world. Of Ranma Saotome's immediate circle of acquaintances, only those with a Jusenkyo curse have survived and even them they are locked in their cursed forms. When the virus first struck and Ranma saw what it did to Jusenkyo victims, she was able to get an unchanged Shampoo into a basement away from cold water where she fed and looked after her. But eventually a water main broke and Shampoo was hit with cold water, changing into a cat. However, the delay allowed the virus to break down a little and Shampoo is able to change back with warm water. After the seventh month since the catastrophe, Genma Saotome uses his signs to suggest Ranma search for other survivors as if the human race is to survive Shampoo and Ranma need to find a male. Four winters pass however before they stumble across anything, in this case it is Pantyhose Taro who has used the Spring of Drowned Girl water to curse a cat into a woman (now called Mi-chan), which he has subsequently gotten pregnant. Trapped in his cursed form, Pantyhose communicates with pen and paper and tells them that after travelling over all of south-east asia the only survivors he has met as those with curses. He does have some bottles of water from the springs of drowned man and woman that those with Ranma could use. Ranma uses one vial of water on Ryoga Hibiki, restoring him to humanity and the second vial is used on Mousse. Genma refuses the third vial so Ranma uses it to become male once more. It then turns out that due to Pantyhose's combined curse he can not be cured this way, but reassures them that his child by the former cat will be human as he has already fathered children on two Musk women he met while wandering China. Pantyhose and his cat-woman join their little group while Ranma and Shampoo make a start on helping to rebuild the human race. Pantyhose's partner has a baby girl who is named Sakura and when Shampoo gives Ranma a boy, Genma uses a vial of Jusenkyo water to become human again so that he can talk with his grandson. Mousse and Ryoga then announce their intention to leave and head for Jusenkyo. The hope to find survivors on they way they can take as wives and if not, they'll do as Pantyhose has done and dip an animal in the springs to make themselves a woman. After they have left Genma asks Ranma if it is okay if he does the same thing as it will help improve the gene pool and Ranma gives him his blessing. Once Genma departs Ranma calls a small meeting with those left (Pantyhose, Shampoo, and Mi-chan) and puts his father's worries about inbreeding to them. The result is that Pantyhose sleep with Shampoo and Ranma with Mi-chan. Eventually Mousse and then Genma return, Mousse's a curse swan and Genma's a cursed panda. Mousse and his wife agree to share themselves with the others once the first bunch of children have grown up a bit. That spring Ranma in female form sleeps with Pantyhose to provide another child, which eventually turns out to be a daughter. A few years later Ryoga makes it back to the group with his Russian wife (who had a curse of turning into a falcon) and they join the small but growing group. Over time the group grows as they find other survivors and by the time Ranma is 50 they have established shortwave radio contact with other isolated groups of Jusenkyo victims. When Ranma dies at 110 Jusenkyo is no longer known as the cursed springs, but as the Springs of Life. Notes FFML Posting History *Story 22/09/99 See Also Other External Links References Category:One Chapter Story